


Late Night Talks

by oceansgrey



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansgrey/pseuds/oceansgrey
Summary: Sakura and Naruto talk after seeing Sasuke at Orochimaru's Hideout.





	Late Night Talks

It doesn’t truly shake her to her core until she gets home from the mission, exhausted to the bone. After reporting to Tsunade, Sakura made a beeline home, ignoring any conversation from her parents before locking herself in the bathroom for a long needed shower. She felt a bit better after drying off, putting on her most comfortable pajamas and bundling up under the covers of her bed.

It wasn’t until her gaze fell on the photo of Team Seven that she broke down.

The tears started out small, just starting to trickle down her face. The more she closed her eyes, the more she could see Sasuke, standing next to those monsters who had taken him from them. He was so close, too; he had his arm wrapped around Naruto.

Why not her? Why just Naruto? What did he whisper into his ear, that he deemed too important to leave her out?

The tears turned to full on sobbing, pressing her face into her pillow as her chest ached at the pain of seeing him. He was so close. If only she hadn’t frozen up, then maybe she could have managed to knock him unconscious, just enough to tie him up and bring him home. The mission had been a disaster, and it hurt worse than when she had been stabbed through the gut by Sasori, poison coursing through her body.

Sakura cried, growing frustrated. All she ever did was cry, cry, cry. She was so fed up with it. She wanted to be strong, to be on par with her teammate.

There’s only so much you can do as one single person. Not everyone has the power of a tailed beast sealed inside of them.

Sakura almost didn’t hear the plink of rocks being thrown at her window over the sound of her crying. The faint noise forced her from her bed, wiping her face quickly.

Naruto.

She walked over to her window, opening it enough for her favorite idiot to come crawling through.

“Hey, Sakura,” he said, moving to sit on her bed. He must have had a similar night, seeing that he was dressed in his pajamas. “I brought ice cream,”

“Naruto, you idiot, what are you doing here?” she asked, sniffling. “We have to leave in the morning for another mission,”

“Well, I can’t sleep,” Naruto said, fishing a blue popsicle out of the bag. “You still like strawberry? I picked up a carton with a spoon for you,”

Sakura couldn’t yell at him now.

“Give me that,” she said, taking the carton from him. He even got the brand right.

The two sat on her bed, eating their ice cream slowly.

“Hey,” he said, biting a chunk off his popsicle. “Remember that time Kakashi-sensei took us out for ice cream, after we cleaned the river?”

“Yeah,” she said, spooning her ice cream into her mouth. “You dropped your scoop and cried about it for a good minute,”

“Hey, I got a free one, didn’t I?” he said, letting out a short laugh. “Man, that lady felt so bad for me. I was just a shitty little kid,”

“We all were,” she said. “It was three years ago,”

Silence fell over them again, neither mentioning the fact that Sasuke had refused any ice cream, adamant in his hatred of anything sweet, yet had stolen a lick of Naruto’s ice cream when he had looked away. Sakura had seen it, pointing out that if Sasuke really wanted one, that she could share hers, but he had pouted and made some comment about hating sweets.

“Why did you come here, Naruto?” she asked, finishing the last bite of her ice cream. Naruto fiddled with the sticks from his popsicle, drumming them together.

“I know you’re upset,” he said. “I am, too, ya know? We really screwed that one up,”

“You’re upset, too,” Sakura said, placing her hand on his back. She began to rub the tense muscles in small circles, using some chakra to loosen them up. Naruto’s shoulders began to shake as he began to cry, sniffling loudly.

“I just miss him so much, ya know?” Naruto said, choking on his words. His cries always turned into loud sobs, no matter the circumstance. “We were so close, and I just want him home,”

“I know,”

“I love him so much, Sakura,”

“I love him, too,”

The admission hung in the air as Sakura stopped rubbing his shoulder to pull him into her arms, hugging him close. Naruto immediately returned the hug, pressing his face into her shoulder. She pretended to not notice the tears soaking through her shirt, and the fact that Naruto was probably rubbing his snotty nose into her shirt as well.

Fresh tears started spilling over, and soon, she was crying into his shoulder as well.

“Remember that time,” Naruto said, voice watery. “When me and Sasuke ate so much, we puked?”

Sakura nodded into his shoulder, sniffling.

“And remember?” she said, squeezing him tight to her, as if she was scared he would slip away. “When he told Lee that he’d beat him, and then got his ass kicked?”

Naruto let out a weak laugh, returning the tightness of her hug.

“Or when we were stupid enough to try to fight on the roof of the hospital?” Naruto continued. “Man, I thought Kakashi-sensei was gonna beat the both of us,”

“Or when Sasuke accidentally ate that really spicy curry, and tried acting tough,” Sakura continued. “Even though he had to go to the hospital afterwards?”

“What about the time when we all were camping, and he got food poisoning?”

“That was your fault, Naruto,”

“Oh, yeah. That’s why I don’t cook fish when we go on missions,”

“You idiot,” Sakura said, feeling the tears stop as she just held him close.

It felt nice. Naruto felt at ease, being held and holding someone who knew exactly how he felt. It had been hell for the both of them to see Sasuke.

“We’re kinda pathetic, ya know,” Naruto said, letting out a laugh. “Sitting in your room, crying over a boy?”

“Yeah,” Sakura said, nodding. “Yeah, we are,”

Naruto yawned, placing the popsicle sticks in the bag.

“I might as well go home,” he said, letting another yawn slip. “I’m tired from all that crying,”

“You can stay,” Sakura said, moving to lay down. “Just don’t strangle me like you do your pillow,”

“Alright,” Naruto said, lying down beside her. Sakura pressed her face against his back, enjoying the warmth that radiated from him. “Goodnight, Sakura,”

“Goodnight, Naruto,”

“Thank you for being my friend,”

“Thank you for being mine,”


End file.
